deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madotsuki VS Isaac
Madotsuki VS Isaac is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the eighth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Madotsuki from Yume Nikki and Isaac of Edmund McMillen's The Binding of Isaac. Description Yume Nikki VS The Binding of Isaac! Two tortured souls fight to the bitter end! Will the girl fighting her own dreams be able to overcome the sad yet brave Isaac, who had to fight against his own mother? Interlude Wiz: Most heroes have led a happy life up to the point we've seen them today. But these two are far from the happiest, and if they could speak, they could tell you all about their pains... Boomstick: Madotsuki, the girl of the Dream World. Wiz: And Isaac, the religiously tortured soul. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Madotsuki Wiz: With her past almost a complete mystery, Madotsuki is a little girl who lives on her own, living in her room in what is presumably a very tall apartment building. She spends her days doing small pastimes such as looking out from the balcony, playing the pseudo-Famicom game NASU, writing in her diary, and sleeping. Boomstick: She's a little lonely and doesn't leave her room ever. Don't know why. She just walks up to her door and shakes her head. Sounds like a lot of other people I know of... Wiz: But when she sleeps, she almost always enters an alternate state of reality, known only as the Dream World. Madotsuki sleeps. The transition enters her into the Dream World. Boomstick: This doesn't look healthy. At all. Wiz: The Dream World is a labyrinth-like manifestation of the elements from Madotsuki's life, and Madotsuki can traverse it almost off by heart. Excluding the hub of sorts known as The Nexus, there are at least 36 different locations for Madotsuki to go, including the Dark World, the supposed "Hell", and even Mars. Yes, this rocky environment she's walking on from out of that spaceship is Mars. Boomstick: Talk about one hell of a field trip... Wiz: And to help her traverse her Dream World, Madotsuki can collect up to 24 Effects, though only a few hold useful value today. There is the Umbrella effect, which grants her an umbrella and makes it rain, even indoors. Then there's the Medamaude Effect, which turns her head into Medamaude, a resident of the Eyeball World. Using this effect grants her a quick and easy way back to the Nexus. Next up is the Fat effect, which makes Madotsuki... fat. Yes, this is real. Boomstick: How the hell does that work? Does she have some kind of McDonalds or Burger King in that Dream World of hers somewhere?? Wiz: Her Midget effect shrinks her in size, allowing her to squeeze into tight spaces, and lets her to create up to seven clones which she can freely create and destroy. Her Lamp Effect turns her head into a street lamp, brightening up dark spaces, and her Bicycle Effect lets her ride a bicycle, allowing her to traverse the Dream World much more quickly and efficiently. Boomstick: With her Triangle Kerchief Effect, she can become a ghost, becoming invisible to everything else around her! And she can use her Witch Effect to ride a broomstick, granting her the power of flight. Though that'd really only gain useful effect on Halloween. You'd get ALL the candy you'd want doing that. Wiz: Then there's the Stoplight effect-- Boomstick: She has effects for all kinds of items, doesn't she? She could have a book effect, and a plane effect, and a beer effect... I know one of MY Dream World effects would be that. Wiz: ...Then there's the Stoplight effect, allowing her to alternate between red and green lights. And as you'd assume, hitting red will freeze any and all things in the area, with Madotsuki being unaffected. It can also change the appearance of certain residents of the Dream World. Why? No-one knows. Boomstick: Probably because they think a rave is going on. Wiz: And then there's a... Severed Head Effect? What would be the actual purpose of this even be? Her body is literally the only thing that can help her move around efficiently, and by removing that, she's just a rolling head! Boomstick: In either sense, she can use it. Probably to scare people or get away from certain things. Wiz: But none of these effects are as deadly or as practical as her most iconic Effect... Boomstick: ...A kitchen knife. Wiz: The Knife Effect may be just a regular knife, but it has proven useful. It can intimidate, stab and kill various residents of the Dream World blocking her way, interacting with the environment, and can also be used to open up new areas. A compilation of clips play where Madotsuki uses her knife to stab things/other people. Boomstick: Jesus! And I thought Kirby was a fucking psycho! Wiz: With her abilities by her side at all times, Madotsuki is able to traverse all areas of her Dream World like the back of her hand. She can travel through the Red Maze, Mars and even go through melting down completely and come out unscathed. Mostly because... it's all a dream. Boomstick: Huh. Who'd have thought? Madotsuki uses her Medamaude to take her back to the Nexus. Isaac Wiz: Isaac and his mother lived in a small house secluded on a hill. As they were a religious family, Isaac's mother would watch Christian broadcasts on her television as her son Isaac played with his toys. Everything was fine. Boomstick: Until one day, she believed to have heard the voice of God himself, instructing her to rid her son of sin. And to do this, she took everything Isaac had. Including his clothes. He doesn't look happy, but I probably wouldn't be if I had to sit in my house completely naked! Wiz: And if that wasn't enough, she then locked Isaac in his own room. But even this is nothing compared to what she decided to do under God's direction... God: To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrifice. Your son, Isaac, will be this sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to me, to prove you love me above all else. Boomstick: Damn! Wiz: With his mother ready to chop him to pieces, Isaac was in a panic. Until he found a hatch leading to the basement, which is how he escaped. And now... he's a crying mess. Boomstick: He's seen some shit. Wiz: In order to fight what lurks beyond in the depths and his own mother, Isaac had to defend himself and sharpen up. Boomstick: Isaac's weapons of choice are his own TEARS--''' Wiz: A choice of weapon I would normally question the efficiency of. '''Boomstick: He can shoot these tears from his eyes to defeat the creepy crawlies of the depths, and his tears can be affected by various items and abilities. He can also carry up to 99 bombs which can blast through blocks of stone with ease, and can also make deals with an angel or Satan himself! Wiz: There are various items that Isaac can find lying around in the depths. The Best Friend allows him to place an explosive decoy, the Book of Belial allows a significant damage increase, and the Book of Shadows grants a temporary shield. Boomstick: Then there's the Bloody Lust, to increase damage based on damage taken, and the Pony allows him speed and flight! Lazarus' Rags allow him to resurrect as Lazarus, although he'll only have a small amount of health left after the procedure! Wiz: His mother's coin purse grants four pills for Isaac to use. With Pyro he can max out his bomb inventory, and he can slow down his enemies with Stop Watch. But he can gain one lethal weapon - his mother's knife. He can stab enemies while he is holding this weapon, and he can shoot it outwards to catch enemies from afar. Boomstick: And that's not even the most of the item pool! Wiz: And while he can gain various cards on his travels, only three are of sentimental value in battle. The first is the High Priestess card, allowing Isaac to summon a disembodied Mother's Foot to smash down on enemies, although it will stomp Isaac if no-one is around. Boomstick: The Sun heals Isaac fully, but his most deadly card is the Chaos Card! With one throw, he can take out a whole horde of enemies, lay a beatdown on bosses and open doors with ease! Wiz: He can also use pills, though once again only three stand out the most. Boomstick: One of which is Explosive Diarrhea! Might not sound helpful considering it makes Isaac crap out five bombs, but it might be handy in destroying following enemies! Wiz: The Full Health pill heals Isaac fully - obviously - and the Pheromones pill can charm enemies to fight alongside him, though only briefly. Boomstick: Under certain conditions, he can even transform into a Super Saiy-I mean, into Guppy, his dead cat, by picking up three Guppy items! Wiz: His Angel form allows him to grow wings, grant teleportation and summon beams of light. With all of this stuff in his arsenal, he is a surprisingly powerful person. The only downside is that he is a child, and as such he can actually be easily intimidated. The deals with the Devil also takes away maximum health from Isaac at the expense from items, unless they are all in treasure chests. And he has to find the items lying around in order to be effective. Boomstick: Still, he could very easily be able to win if given the chance to! Isaac is happy and smiling, with his arms partially up, before Isaac's mother enters his room, wiping the joy from Isaac's face. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Madotsuki is looking out from her apartment room's balcony, unable to see much with the fog at such a height. She stares out for a few more seconds before she turns back and goes back into her room. Not feeling like writing in her diary or playing NASU, she walks up to her bed and jumps up onto it. She pulls the covers over herself and goes to sleep, the screen fading to black as she enters the Dream World. However, instead of arriving at The Nexus, she finds herself in a dark place. Isaac enters the room from the door behind her, and the two look at each other as Isaac edges closer. Suddenly, pink and purple comic-book-like sun-shapes spin around Madotsuki as she has equipped her knife. Isaac gasps and runs away, out into the Boss door. Madotsuki watches him, then follows him in. A "VS" screen appears, with Isaac on the left and Madotsuki on the right. Madotsuki and Isaac are stood side by side, then Madotsuki turns towards Isaac, and vice versa. Both stare at each other. (cue Yume Nikki Gensou - Monoko - starting from 0:07) Suddenly, the pink and purple comic-book-like sun-shapes spin around Madotsuki again as she equips her Knife Effect. Isaac's mouth goes agape. FIGHT! Madotsuki lunges at Isaac, attempting to stab him with the knife, but Isaac jumps over the blade. Madotsuki then slashes him three times before knocking him away with the back of the blade. Isaac tumbles across the floor before getting to his feet and firing tears at Madotsuki. She gets hit multiple times before unequipping her Knife and equipping her Umbrella to block the tears, causing a rainstorm in the process. Madotsuki pushes further and further before she closes the umbrella and uses it to whack Isaac into the air, and using it like a baseball bat to smash Isaac away. He is sent hurtling across the room and crashes through the wall, landing in a Devil Room. Inside, Isaac finds three chests, which he opens. The items are Lazarus' Rags, Guppy's Head, and the Best Friend. Isaac considers, then swipes the Rags and the Best Friend before getting out via the hole made. Isaac charges towards Madotsuki again, striking her multiple times in various hit-and-runs before planting a bomb in front of her. Madotsuki notices this and knocks it away with her Umbrella, and it explodes. Through the smoke, Madotsuki appears to see Isaac's silhouette through the smoke and equips her Knife, stabbing the shape. However, it explodes, launching her back across the room, as Isaac emerges, the remains of the Best Friend smouldering. Madotsuki gets back onto her feet as she kicks Isaac in the head and whips around him, using Medamaude. She grabs Isaac's head with Medamaude before using it to teleport. Both Madotsuki and Isaac are now in The Nexus as Madotsuki jumps away from him. As Isaac comes to terms with the new location, Madotsuki has used her Bicycle effect and runs Isaac over, cycling off. Isaac gets up and notices two rock mounds with The Pony and Pyro. Isaac swipes both before using the Pony to take off after Madotsuki. The battle becomes a high-speed chase as Madotsuki cycles on with Isaac flying above her with The Pony. Isaac flies ahead and rains bombs from above, which Madotsuki is able to avoid. He then flies down to her level and rams into her with the charge, knocking her out of the Bicycle effect and launching her into the air. Madotsuki then jumps onto Isaac and throws him off of The Pony, sending them both to the ground. Madotsuki uses her Knife to stab Isaac, but Isaac throws a bomb at Madotsuki. Both run away as the bomb explodes, revealing a bloody hole. Isaac jumps towards Madotsuki and shoots some tears at her, but Madotsuki runs around them and swipes at him with her Knife, before jumping up and grabbing Isaac, sending both of them down the hole. The hole leads to the womb of Isaac's mother, with It Lives in the background. Both of them slam into the ground, Madotsuki somersaulting and landing on her feet, Isaac lying on his front before getting to his feet. He uses The Sun to heal himself, before facing her again. Isaac prepares the High Priestess, but Madotsuki uses her Triangle Kerchief, becoming a ghost. Instead, the disembodied foot stomps on Isaac. Isaac unsteadily gets up and looks for Madotsuki, who seemed to have completely disappeared. Suddenly she becomes visible behind him, grabbing Isaac and throwing him against the wall, stabbing him with the Knife and throwing him down. She prepares to stab him through the chest, but Isaac shoots a tear at her to knock her into the air, before grabbing a pill of of the floor and using it as Madotsuki lands. "EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA" Five bombs suddenly surround them. Isaac runs away from the scene as Madotsuki looks on, confused. The bombs then blow her up and around before letting her land limply. Isaac approaches carefully, before seeing a mound nearby - a knife. Isaac take Mom's Knife. Isaac holds it above him in glory. Behind him, Madotsuki leaps towards him, about to stab him. (cue The Binding of Isaac Rebirth - Matricide/Mom Fight - starting from 0:42) The screen briefly goes black as a "ching" sound occurs. The screen fades from black as the knifes of both Isaac and Madotsuki have collided. Isaac knocks Madotsuki away with his knife, then parrying her knife blows before she gets a few stabs in, but Isaac pushes her away, stabs her three times before knocking her into the air and shooting the knife out at her as she comes down, slicing her and launching her back across the room. Madotsuki gets up and charges at Isaac, ready to cut him open, but Isaac uses his Stop Watch to slow her down to a crawl. He then walks up to her, placing a bomb at her feet, and leaving. The bomb explodes as Stop Watch wears off, Madotsuki being knocked back yet again. Madotsuki uses her Stoplight effect and turns her light red as Isaac launches his knife at her. Isaac, the knife and It Lives freeze as Madotsuki walks behind him and turns the light green. The knife returns to Isaac as he wonders where Madotsuki has gone. Madotsuki then slices Isaac with her Knife and knocks him against the wall again. Isaac gets up slowly, and grows a pair of angel wings, taking off into the air. (cue The Binding of Isaac Rebirth - Hericide/Satan Fight - starting from the beginning) Madotsuki looks up at Isaac as he ascends into the air. He then teleports, as beams of light surge towards Madotsuki. She quickly uses her Triangle Kerchief's effect to avoid the damage, before unequipping it. Isaac teleports back into view as he throws the Chaos Card at her. Madotsuki hops back and uses her Witch Effect. She jumps onto her broomstick and takes off into the air, racing towards Isaac. Isaac shoots waves of tears, which she avoids. She then unequips her Witch Effect and jumps onto Isaac's back. Isaac teleports multiple times to try and shake her off, with no luck. Then he tries to stab Madotsuki to death with his knife. But after three attempts, Madotsuki is able to rip Isaac's wings from his back. Madotsuki flips Isaac around in the air before using her Fat Effect, holding him towards the ground as they plummet, and crushes him under her weight, killing him. After a few seconds, Madotsuki goes out of the Fat Effect, and gets off of him, walking away. As she is about to escape the womb, a sound occurs. Madotsuki turns around to see that Isaac has revived as Lazarus. Isaac then unveils a pill, which he uses. "PHEROMONES" The pink gas goes through the room, and reaches It Lives. Suddenly, it rumbles as it comes to level with their fighting plane. (cue The Binding of Isaac Rebirth - Ambush - starting from 3:47) It Lives fires a Brimstone-esque lazer beam at Madotsuki, sending her against the wall. It then spawns Chub and Polycephalus as laughing can be heard on the outside. Madotsuki then recalls Isaac throwing the Chaos Card, and pulls it out from the wall. She then equips her Knife Effect as she slices Chub's head in half, then slicing Polycephalus in half, before jumping up in a slow-motion shot. The screen goes white briefly as Madotsuki dashes past, brandishing her knife. This penetrates It Lives, killing Isaac's mother. She lands on the floor, a few meters away from Isaac, as blood coats the walls and floor. Isaac cowers on the floor, defenceless, as Madotsuki throws the Chaos Card at Isaac, penetrating his head and killing him - for real, this time. Madotsuki stares at Isaac's corpse for a few seconds before using Medamaude to teleport out. K.O! Madotsuki wakes up from the dream and gets out of bed as Isaac, lying in the dead womb, has his spirit ascending to Heaven, the Chaos Card still lodged in his head. Results Boomstick: Well, that became depressing fast. Wiz: Isaac had the speed and inventory advantage, but Madotsuki could easily counter Isaac's attacks and follow up with attacks of her own. Boomstick: Isaac may be tough, but try hitting someone you can't see and can't really touch! Wiz: Isaac held a much more diverse arsenal and his bombs certainly helped in the fight. But Madotsuki's Knife alone is more than enough to cause major damage. Boomstick: It also doesn't help Isaac that the Stop Watch only slowed her down, whereas Mado's Stoplight completely freezes him, which allows her to easily evade Isaac and counter-attack. And I'd imagine being crushed by her with that Fat Effect would hurt like hell for someone of Isaac's size! Wiz: Madotsuki's Knife can pierce through to new areas in the Dream World and can kill other residents in a few stabs, so it was undoubted that it could easily be more powerful than Mom's Knife and Isaac's possible power. Even if we had used Yume Nikki fan-game powers and lesser known Binding of Isaac power-ups, there's no reason to say that the result would be too different. Boomstick: Looks like Madotsuki played Isaac's calling card! Wiz: The winner is Madotsuki. Who would you be rooting for? Madotsuki Isaac Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015